Destined to Be
by Lil-Lani
Summary: childhood friends meet once more. had their friendship sustained the test of time? will their friendship blossom into something more? (Oh, an' juss to note, the rating may change from PG-13 to R... But that's later)
1. Forgotten Past Prologue

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
Most of you probably know of the Moon Kingdom's destruction, of Beryl and her evil minions, and of how Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, the Senshi and their court were all reborn on earth. Well what if before Princess Serenity was reborn on earth with the others she was sent to another planet. another dimension at that! Dimension 3423, planet Chikyuu.  
  
Gohan along with his grandson Goku was walking through the forest hand in hand when all of the sudden both of them heard a strange noise. (AN: Gohan is Goku's Grandpa just incase some of you forgot. Gohan, Goku's son, was named after his grandfather)  
"Grandpa, do you hear something? It sounds like a wild animal!" A small boy of three asked.  
"No Goku, it sounds more like a baby," Gohan said as he looked down at his young grandson.  
"A baby? Why would a baby be out here?"  
"I'm not sure, but he certainly doesn't sound too happy. Come on Goku, let's go find him and see if he's ok." Before Goku could answer he saw his grandpa rushing in the direction of the wailing.  
After half an hour of searching, Gohan and Goku found the little baby in a bassinette. Gohan stopped and took in the surroundings. It was on the mountain side of their home where no visitors ever came. He noticed how the bassinette was serenely sitting under the shade of a grand oak tree. Goku, once he had noticed, had run right up to the bassinette and peered in.  
"Grandpa! Come look! You were right, it is a baby," Goku said excitedly.  
Walking quickly, nearly running to the bassinette Gohan looked in and sure enough there wrapped in a soft silvery satin blanket covered with crescent moons and stars was a scarlet face lil babe (babe as in baby). But the thing that caught his attention was the crescent moon upon her forehead. It glowed slightly but then died down as well as the infant's wails. As soon as she saw Gohan's kind face the infant stopped crying. Everything was quiet except for the occasionally sniffle from the bassinette. 'Strange, this is the second baby I have found in these forests. Hmm. maybe I should open a day care,' chuckling to himself Gohan merely picked up the bassinette and began walking home.  
A confused little Gohan did not know what to say. Stunned for a minute when seeing the crystal blue eyes of the baby once she stopped crying. They looked like the river's water with the sun reflecting off of them. Shaking his head he quickly ran to catch up this his grandfather.  
  
Two years have passed since that fateful day and Gohan had become the proud grandfather of two very mischievous grandchildren. The young babe whom he and Goku had found in the forest had turned out to be a girl, which had surprised Gohan. For some reason he had expected a boy. The power and force behind the cries had seemed to Gohan, could only come from a boy. In the bassinette where he had found the young infant there was a small stuffed rabbit which had given him the idea of what to name her. With the crescent moon on her forehead and the little bunny, Gohan had decided to name her Usagi, Bunny of the Moon.  
One day Gohan was mediating in his room when all of the sudden:  
"Gwandpa!! Gwandpa! Gwandpaaaa!!!" a small toddler of two year waddled into his room. "Ku was bweing mean agwain!" (AN: Ku is the nickname Usagi calls Goku)  
Gohan chuckled at how little Usa tried to talk. Seeing how her grandfather was also laughing at her, her crescent moon began to glow. Gohan, noticing this immediately stopped laughing and picked her up. He knew that whenever her crescent moon began to glow she would scream and well. pretty much become hopeless.  
"Usa. sweetie, tell me what Goku did," Gohan said trying to show her that he was trying to help her.  
"Ku called me swupid, Gwandpa! I'm not swupid, am I Gwandpa?" Usagi questioned Gohan with clear blue eyes threatening to burst with tears.  
"No, no of course not Usa. You're a very smart little girl. I'm sure Goku was just joking with you."  
*Sniff*Sniff* "Awel you suwe Gwandpa?"  
"I'm positive." Smiling once more, little Usa jumped down from her Grandfather's lap and waddled out. Chuckling to himself he went back to his meditation.  
"Ku! Ku! Where awel you?" Chibi-Usa called. Goku hearing Usa's calls came running. Despite the fact that he made fun of her constantly Goku had to admit that he cared for the little blond toddler. The day that he and his grandfather brought home Chibi-Usa and once he got a good look at her, he promised her that he would always be there for her and protect her. Now that she was older and talking, Chibi-Usa did annoy him from time to time. But whenever he made her cry or hurt her he felt terrible soon afterwards. Jumping down from a branch on which he was sitting, Goku instantly appeared before her.  
"Usa, I'm sorry I called you stupid. I didn't mean it," Goku said before Chibi-Usa could say anything else. A huge smile appeared on her face revealing her tiny teeth. Chibi-Usa waddled to her Ku and embraced him in a giant hug.  
"It's okway Ku. I'm sowy I made wou mad," Usa said.  
  
So the years passed with the tiny little disputes between Goku and Usagi until one day when Usagi was eight years old and Goku eleven (sorry, I don't know the old Dragon Ball timeline too well so I don't know at what age Goku's grandfather died and left him but for this story's sake lets say eleven). A great tragedy befell their happy little family. Their beloved Grandfather Gohan died. Usagi cried for days with no end. Goku didn't know what to do but try and help her best he could.  
"It's alright Usa, we'll get through this, just you and me," Goku reassured her while he embraced her.  
"But Ku. I.I wwant Grandpa b.back! I miss HIM!!!" Usagi wailed into his chest.  
  
A month after the death of their Grandfather they got a visit from a stranger who claimed to be a protector of Usagi. She said that there had been a mix up and that Usagi needed to come with her, that Usagi was never meant to come here.  
"No! I won't let you take her!!" Goku screamed. It was the first and only time he had ever been furious enough to scream at a complete stranger. Usagi hid behind Goku afraid that this strange woman would take her away from her home, away forever from the boy she secretly began to have a crush on. Usagi clung to Goku's gi praying to kami that she will not be taken away. Goku, feeling the terror coming from Usagi's small form growled at the lady. "I'm warning you, you cannot take her."  
"I'm afraid you don't understand. She must come, if she doesn't not millions of people will die."  
With that last statement Usagi became willing to go. She could never stand it when animals or people had to die even more so when it was because of her. "Ku, I. I." she stuttered barely above a whisper. "I think I should g.go with her."  
"WHAT!!" He spun around and looked at her straight in the eye. "USA! What are you talking about!? You don't even know her!!"  
"But Ku, people might die if I don't go. I have to go," Usagi said with more determination in her voice. "Don't worry Ku, I'll be back, I promise."  
"No, not you too. I can't loose both you and Grandpa. It's happening all too soon. Please don't go Usa. I still need you." Goku pleaded. With that Usagi placed a kiss on his cheek and turned away before he could see her tears. She hurried to the stranger's side with her back still turned to Goku.  
"Please lady, let's go. I want to hurry back to Ku."  
"Yes Princess." With that both of them disappeared. 'Princess?' Both Usagi and Goku thought. But both of them quickly forgot as the pain of loss stabbed their young hearts mercilessly.  
'Usa, please come back soon so I can keep protecting you. I'll miss you. I'll wait for you,' Goku thought once he had calmed down a bit, hoping to send that message to her telepathically. As the years passed both Usagi and Goku began to forget, not because neither cared but because both cared too much. Their hearts and minds blocked out the painful memories of each other. Goku became the carefree wild child whom Bulma found and recruited as a helper in finding the Dragon Balls and later went on to become the strongest fighter in his dimension. Usagi had followed Sailor Pluto (yes that was her) to another dimension to become the 'Champion of Love and Justice' a few short years later. She too blocked out the memories of her childhood with Gohan, her grandfather and Goku, her best friend.  
  
Well you know the rest how Usagi and Goku both go on their separate ways and fulfill their destinies and warriors of peace. 


	2. Alone

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
Thousands of years after the fight with Chaos. Five hundred years since her senshi have moved on to the next world, Cosmos sat on her throne staring off into her vast kingdom, the universe. She began to accept her duty as a lone warrior fighting a never ending battle. Long ago had she stopped asking questions such as "why me?" She merely accepts her duties as the source of all good and love. The clumsy, loud-mouth, cry-baby in her has finally grown up into the regal Queen of Light.  
Sighing softly, Cosmos slowly stood from her throne and walked out into her gardens. The palace she now called home was the moon. Being on the earth, her past home brought on too many memories of her senshi, daughter, and husband.  
'hmm. I wonder if they are all happy now. Chibi-Usa, how I miss you. Senshi, you've all served me well, as friends and protectors. And Endymion, Mamoru.' her thoughts trialed off there. Cosmos had often wondered to herself if she and Mamoru had ever truly been in love. The more she thought about it the more she knew it was the type of love on felt for a brother or close friend. Once more she sighed and walked on, returning to her duties.  
As queen of the universe she must travel throughout the countless dimensions to ensure that the balance of light and dark remained even. Over the years, her powers had grown and the ginzuishu had fused into her body. She now possessed the powers of all her senshi as well as some new ones. She had improved her hand-to-hand combat amazingly and could move as fast as the speed of light. Cosmos rarely used her full power to fight an enemy and when she did, she always won. Every few hundred years or so a new enemy will arise and prove to be worth while nemesis. After each battle Cosmos became stronger and stronger.  
Suddenly she felt the all too familiar nagging of her senses, evil. Cosmos concentrated her mind to the dimension from which the evil came from, dimension 3423 on a planet called Chikyuu.  
'Ah. why am I not surprised? Year after year, it's always the same story. I wonder why so much evil is attracted to that small planet?' Cosmos mused. 'Shall I go or not?' Every time the planet Chikyuu was in danger Cosmos never went. Not because she wanted it to be doomed however because she knew it would be fine. She knew of the extraordinary senshi whom resided on that planet and left it to them, the Z-senshi. However this time it was different. She knew she must go. Something wasn't right. Almost a whole population on a planet was missing in an instant.  
  
AN: Sorry it's short, but I'm tired and I need sleep. 


	3. Going Back

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
Cosmos teleported herself immediately to see what was wrong. When she landed on the planet she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Most of the population on the planet was missing. When she was Sailor Moon, when she was merely a child she would have cried for the victims but after seeing so many deaths and murders she had become accustomed to the pain. No, she is not cold hearted but she had merely stopped relating to the people in her universe. She now knows that life must go on and not everyone can be saved. The young innocent Usagi remains dormant deep with in her heart, soon to be awakened by an old friend.  
  
(AN: Time is a strange thing. Dimensions over lap and time passes differently in each one. Although in Cosmos's dimension thousands of years had passes in the DBZ dimension only two and a half decades of passed. Oh and Cosmos is immortal and Saiyans age slowly, incase you didn't know. I mean have you seen Goku in DBZ GT he hasn't got one single wrinkle!)  
  
"Hey did you guys sense something?" Goku asked his friends whom he had just reunited with after seven years in the afterworld.  
"Huh? What is it? Is it Majin Buu?" Krillin asked frantically.  
"No, I don't think so. it's pretty faint but it seems to be getting close," Goku said not realizing that he was alarming everyone around him.  
"Well then who could it be? It can't be a Z fighter, cause we're all here, or in the afterworld," Dende said wisely "and no one else knows of this look out."  
"I can feel it too now. Wow its fast," Yamcha said while starting to get nervous.  
  
Cosmos grinned. She loved flying in the open air, even if it was just for a mission. It had been a long time since she had stretched her wings. She could see the pole of the look out and was now flying straight up. She knew she could just teleport there but flying was just too rejuvenating for her to give up. After a few seconds she could see the bottom of the lookout and went up. She could sense a gathering of strong forces there and wanted to see if they were good or bad. Cosmos could also sense Buu but decided to check out the other powers first, for they were not as strong, except for one. When she reached the deck of the lookout, she was greeted by a "welcoming party."  
  
The remaining Z-fighter were surprised to find a woman come from below and fly up on wings at that. Goku rubbed his eyes and thought that she was a tenchi, as did many of the others.  
Cosmos stepped down and folded her wings in. She took in her surroundings, the six men and two boys (Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Dende, Mr. Popo, Goten, and Trunks; just incase you're wondering Gohan's in the afterworld with Supreme Ki and Vegeta's dead) standing there, some looking as if they were about to attack. Behind them Cosmos could see a white building in which several women stood looking on to see what would happen next. She could see that they were clearly not the evil ones and was about to leave to take care of Buu when.  
The Z fighter and the women in the white building took in her beauty. Her silver hair with occasional blonde streaks that the sun's rays danced upon, complimented her creamy white skin perfectly. Her white fuku with an eight pointed star brooch that matched the star upon her forehead. But what caught the Z fighter's attention the most were her eyes. Her celestial blue eyes that did not hold a hint of gray or fading. 'Those eyes! I've seen them somewhere before. But where? A dream? Must have been, she's beautiful,' one of the Z fighter thought to himself. Her majestic white wings and were now spread as she prepared to leave.  
"Wait!" She slowly turned around. An air of royalty surrounding her. "Wh.Who are you?" The guardian of the earth dared to ask. Cosmos looked once more at the strange group. She looked at each fighter one by one. When her gaze she upon Goten her memory did a double take. 'He, he looks so familiar. But from where? Hmm. must be my imagination.' Goten, noticing that she was looking right at him, began to fidget.  
Sighing, Cosmos decided to answer him with a simple statement, "I am Cosmos."  
Most of the Z fighters had no idea what that meant. But Dende and Piccolo (due to his memories gained from Kami when they had fused) knew who she was. Neither knew for certain is she was truly the legendary Senshi of Light but then again, both had merely thought that that was a myth.  
"B.but you can't be. You're just a myth, a child's bed time story." Piccolo was flabbergasted. Many of the Z fighters were stunned to see the usually stoic nemik so stunned. ".are you really her?"  
Cosmos merely answered with a nod and turned around once more. "Wait. I'm sorry, but why are you here?" Dende questioned once more.  
Cosmos was not used to this much interaction with other beings therefore the least bit she could. "Because evil is here." This time before they could question her once more she jumped off the edge.  
  
"Dende, Piccolo who was that?" Goku asked after several minutes of silence.  
"She, she is the almighty Cosmos," Dende simply answered.  
"Who?" Krillin questioned.  
"Cosmos, the source of all good, light, and love. She is the goddess of purity and wields the power to cleanse or destroy. She is said to be the all mighty being, whose power is only matched to that of Chaos, the god of.well chaos," Dende tried to explain from what he had heard from his elders. After a moment of silence the two young boys began to shuffle their feet.  
"Is she an angel?" Goten innocently asked.  
Grinning, Goku looked at his youngest son. He knelt down and ruffled his hair. "Yes son, she is an angel."  
"Why is she here?" Yamacha spoke up.  
"My guess is because of Buu," Piccolo's gruff voice said. With that he flew off and each of the Z fighters went their own way to contemplate what had just occurred.  
  
'Who is she? I know I have seen her somewhere before. But such a long time ago. A dream maybe? No, no, not a dream. Where have I seen her before?'  
  
Cosmos flew and in a strange way, felt at home. Why, she could not tell but something about this place. She decided that the evil could wait. She couldn't sense it doing anything bad. She flew down to explore this new planet onto which she had landed. 


	4. Remembering

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
"Goku! Goku! Who was that? Why is she here?" Chichi came running out followed by Bulma, 18, and Marron. Turning around, the Z fighters did not know what to say.  
"Mom! She was an angel! And she's here to help us," exclaimed her excite young saiyan son.  
"An angel? But there are no such things as angels," Bulma said with quite a lot of doubt in her mind. "Goten, are you sure?"  
"Actually Bulma, she is in a sense more of a goddess than an angel," Dende replied.  
"A goddess?! Just who was that?" Bulma said.  
"Her name is Cosmos, the supreme ruler of light and goodness in the universe." And Dende went on to explain to the women just who Cosmos was and her importance to the universe. Once he finished the three women stood with eyes wide open and mouths hanging open.  
"Whoa, so she's here because of Buu? Why had she never come here before to help? Why now all of the sudden? What about Frieza or Cell? Why didn't she ever help before?" Chichi questioned.  
"I'm not too sure why she had chosen now all of the sudden to help. Maybe she felt that Buu was too much for the Z fighter to handle alone."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? We have Goku with us. He is the strongest fighter in the universe. We don't need her help!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
"Well, shucks guys. . . I don't know about that. What if Cosmos is way stronger" Goku modestly said, with one hand behind his head.  
"Nuh-uh Goku. Her Ki wasn't strong at all. She actually seems pretty weak if you ask me. She looks so frail, kinda like a porcelain doll," Krillin said  
"She could be hiding her Ki, and also she is legend to be the greatest warrior. Don't underestimate her. Cosmos is called that for a reason. Her true name as been forgotten over the millenias she's lived but it is said that she is immortal. She does not age or move on." Dende tried to explain.  
"Move on? What does that mean?" Trunks questioned  
"It means that she can die but she will always be reincarnated and so her soul, spirit, essence, whatever you want to call it can never get its eternal slumber. She is destined to be alone forever and fight her immortal enemy."  
"And who is that?"  
"Darkness"  
  
As she flew over the lush forests of this planet, Cosmos felt a serene wave of calmness come over her. She stepped down into the middle of one of the many forests and began walking around. It had been a long time since she had been able to just walk in one with nature. Sure she had her gardens at her palace, but the dull beauty of her gardens was quite different from the raw perfection out in nature.  
'There's something about this planet, something about its inhabitants. Why does everything seem so familiar?' Cosmos pondered as she stepped down along the bank of a stream. 'I've merely looked in on it from time to time, but I've never actually been here. . . have I?' She lay down and let the sun's rays wash over her.  
  
Strange and foreign memories of a small cabin like house and an old man flooded her mind and dreams.  
  
Dream/Memory Sequence  
The giggling of a young toddler lingered in the air. Cosmos stood in the corner of a room with the sun shining in. The little girl laughing was running after an old man, and by what seemed like a game of tag. As the little girl ran her sun kissed golden locks bounced up and down.  
"Gwandpa swow down!! Ha Ha" The young blonde giggled as she tried to catch up. As she stood off to the side watching this happy pair Cosmos noticed something that caught her off guard. Upon the young girl's temple was a golden crescent moon that began to shine. 'What? It can't be. Is she another survivor of the old Kingdom? But that can't be. Only royals are bestowed with such a symbol.' Cosmos gently touched her forehead where her crescent moon used to be; now replaced with the symbol of her imperial status. 'Is she a sister, aunt, or daughter that I didn't know about? But how?' As the questions reeled through her mind the old man called out to the girl.  
"Usagi! How about if you go out and play with Goku. I'm afraid that I am getting too old for this," The old man wheezed as he soon became out of breath.  
'WHAT!!' With that Cosmos woke up from her dream.  
  
(AN: Just in case some of you are wondering why Cosmos does not seem  
to remember her past is because, well like I mentioned in previous  
chapters both she and Goku blocked out memories of each other because  
neither of their young minds could handle the emotional pain. Also it  
has been a long time, especially for Cosmos. Not to mention that both  
have changed a lot! Well. . . not so much Goku, but Cosmos certainly  
has! She used to have golden locks but now they are silver with  
golden highlights here and there. Also her crescent moon is gone, now  
replaced with an eight pointed star, symbolizing each of her loyal  
senshi. Also, the biggest change has to be that she has grown up from  
a little giggling bundle of joy to a sovereign ruler.  
Why now some of you may be asking. Well the reason is  
because of the essence of the planet calling out to her. I know that  
may sound weird but hey it's my story ^.^; It is reminding her of  
what she has forgotten and the universe as a whole wants her to be  
happy once more. . . awww. . . sweet, I know. Geesh! Long  
explanation huh? Well, till next time!)  
  
(2AN: Oops, sorry I forgot to thank the nice people who have sent in  
reviews. Thank You!!!!!) 


	5. Message From Beyond

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
Before I start I'm gonna start doing that whole thing with "Last time. . ." I find that that can help sometimes, especially me. Well on with the story!!  
  
Last Time  
Upon the young girl's temple was a golden crescent moon that began to shine. 'What? It can't be. Is she another survivor of the old Kingdom? But that can't be. Only royals are bestowed with such a symbol.' Cosmos gently touched her forehead where her crescent moon used to be; now replaced with the symbol of her imperial status. 'Is she a sister, aunt, or daughter that I didn't know about? But how?' As the questions reeled through her mind the old man called out to the girl.  
"Usagi! How about if you go out and play with Goku. I'm afraid that I am getting too old for this," The old man wheezed as he soon became out of breath.  
'WHAT!!' With that Cosmos woke up from her dream.  
  
Now  
As she woke up with a gasp Cosmos could feel warm tears trickle down her pale face. She reached up to touch the tears. How long has it been since she shed tears, for pain, sadness, grief, or even happiness? These tears however were for none of those, but mere surprise. That old man had called the little girl by a name that she had not heard in eons. Not since she claimed the throne of earth beside King Endymion as Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
'Was that me? Was I ever that happy? But it couldn't be,' Cosmos reluctantly began questioning herself, something she rarely did. 'How could that be?' Deep down inside however she knew the answer. The little girl in her dream was her. A part of her that Cosmos had thought dead.  
Cosmos closed her eyes, not to dream again, but to meditate and reflect upon what her mind had just shown her.  
In Cosmos's Mind  
"My queen," a voice wafted to her.  
"Huh? Who is that?" Cosmos asked. A dark shadowy figure walked out of the mist into her line of sight and kneeled before her. "Who are you?"  
"Queen of the Light, do you not even remember your own senshi? One whom you've know since birth?" The melodious voice questioned.  
"Puu?"  
"Yes, it's me."  
"But how can that be. Why are you here? And Puu, how many times have I told you, I will have no formalities between friends. Please call me." Cosmos had a lump in her throat as she tried to say the name that the old man called out in her dream. So many times she had said this to her friend Sailor Pluto, but why was it so hard this time. Has it been that long? "Usagi"  
"Ha, Ha you will never change will you, my queen. But I am as stubborn as you. I have come back because you have forgotten something most important. Something that you never meant to forget. A promise."  
"A promise? To whom? And how did you come back? Where are the others? Are you all happy now?"  
"We are all doing well and yes, we are happy to an extent but we all miss you terribly. The gods allowed me to come back because you need my assistance in fulfilling your promise to a young boy. A promise that you made long ago."  
"Was this back in the Silver Millenium? Or in Tokyo? Or perhaps in Neo Tokyo?"  
"No my queen, it was after the Silver Millenium but before your time in Tokyo. The fates had made a mistake and sent you to an era and dimension in which you did not belong. You arrived on a planet called Chikyuu."  
"Wait. Is this not that planet? Is this not Chikyuu?"  
"Hmm, you certainly have grown wiser," mused Sailor Pluto as she recalled the bubbly young youth she used to know. "This is the planet. Although for you eons have gone by, here time has passed slower. It has been merely a few decades. Your memories will slowly start to reemerge with the help of the planet. Cosmos go and find the young boy to whom you made your promise to, the boy whom you've given your heart to."  
"My heart? But my heart belongs only to Endymion."  
"Tis not true. Fore how could you give something to someone when you had already given it away? At the Silver Millenium you never got a chance to give young Prince Endymion your heart. When you came here to Chikyuu you found one more worthy in such a short time. King Endymion had always known and understood. He loved you despite the fact that you could never fully love him as he did you."  
"W. . .what are you saying?! Of course I loved Mamoru. I loved him more than life itself! Who is this child that I supposedly love so much? The boy who has my heart!"  
"Hmm Hime, passionate as ever." Sailor Pluto mused. "The boy is now actually a man, and he, you will find, has also settled down. He has children and a wife. Hoever you made a promise and your heart has led you back here for a reason. You must find that reason and deal with it before you can continue your duty as Cosmos."  
"WHOA!! They guy is married?! You expect me to go after a guy who's married?! What had the afterlife done to you Puu? Are you Crazy!?" A flabbergasted queen asked.  
'She is still you young fourteen year old from such a long time ago. I knew that the child in her could never die. That is why the universe chose her to be the Light.' Pluto calmly thought. "That my queen is what you must decide upon doing. Purse him and love once more, or reclaim your heart although it may be broken. I must go now. Oh before I leave, His Highness, King Endymion told me to tell you to 'follow your heart'. We all love you very much and are so proud of you. Good-bye Usagi, and until we meet again." Pluto left with tears in her eyes.  
"Nooo!! Don't leave me again!!" 


	6. Authors Note

Sorry for the technical difficulties with the format. I'm still new to this and I don't quite know my what around yet. If something seems out of place of the format is all weird juss know that I'm tryin' to get it fixed. I'm really sorry!! ^,^; 


	7. Bye Bye Buu

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"That my queen is what you must decide upon doing. Purse him and love once more, or reclaim your heart although it may be broken. I must go now. Oh before I leave, His Highness, King Endymion told me to tell you to 'follow your heart'. We all love you very much and are so proud of you. Good-bye Usagi, and until we meet again." Pluto left with tears in her eyes.  
"Nooo!! Don't leave me again!!"  
  
NOW  
  
'Puu. Why did you leave me again? Did you just come back to confuse me?' Now it has been twice in one day that Cosmos had awoken with tears streaming down her face. 'What am I supposed to do now?' *sigh* "Well, first I'd better go deal with the evil being," she said aloud to no one but herself.  
  
Cosmos teleported herself to the area in which she sensed Buu. She was no longer in a mood to enjoy herself. The conversation with Pluto had suddenly depressed her greatly. 'Who is this man that supposedly possesses my heart? How will I ever find him?'  
  
When Cosmos arrived she found that she was standing upon a plateau just by the edge of a cliff. Looking up she immediately saw a pink blob and a man with shockingly golden hair. They were floating in the air being suspended by nothing but what appeared to be their energy. This did not astonish nor surprise Cosmos, she had seen much in her many lives and it took more than mere levitation to shock her.  
  
They were saying something to each other and it seemed that they intended to fight one another. Still not in the mood to fight or have any interaction with others Cosmos decided to merely watch. They both seemed to be equally matched in strength despite the blonde's attempt to conceal his ki (remember, she's Cosmos she can sense a being's ki no matter how discrete it may be). Soon, the man with golden hair began to glow and concentrated all his energy. She could feel his inner ki arising to the surface. His hair grew longer and he screamed in determination. The air around him began to change. The ocean below them parted from the violent winds emanating from his whole being. They immediately began to fight and Cosmos pondered whether or not to just end it there.  
  
She decided not to.  
  
As she watched she saw how fluid and natural the golden fighter's movements were. Fighting seemed to be a second nature to him. Anyone could see the passion in his eye, the passion for the cause in which he was fighting for. Cosmos quickly moved out of the way as the pink blob was thrown in her direction. She teleported to another ledge about five hundred yards away.  
  
Goku noticed a flash in the corner of his eye but before he could look Buu was charging at him once more. Goku decided to check it out later, but probably figured it was just a shadow or trick of the light. Each passing second Goku mentally urged Trunks to hurry up. Goku punched Buu in the gut only to have his fist, well, engulfed by Buu's blubber. Buu ceased this opportunity and began to counter attach Goku. Goku then grabbed Buu's antenna (is that what it is? You know the thing he uses to turn everyone into chocolate/candy) and swung him around. The fight lasted another seven minutes before Goku got the mental note that Trunks had found the dragon ball locator. Goku, not wanting to waste any more of his energy or time on chikyuu, teleported back to the look out where the others awaited his arrival.  
  
Cosmos stood off in the "sidelines" in awe. She had seen many warriors in her day and she'd have to say that this man could very well be a match even for her senshi, Uranus. But what puzzled the Queen of Light was when the golden fighter abruptly left. He was clearly winning but decided to leave. Cosmos was left "scratching her head" (just an expression, she wasn't really doing it. I mean could you imagine the ruler of the universe just standing there like an idiot scratching her head? Srry, I thought I'd just put that in).  
Cosmos decided to pursue this golden warrior later and follow the pink blob. He blob seemed to be quite mad and could be heard saying "Buu want candy!!!" Curious to see what would happen, Cosmos followed him. She knew that he was evil however there seemed to be a child-like innocence about him that she could not destroy just yet.  
  
Buu had unwittingly led Cosmos to his destination, Blue Star City. Rubbing his belly, Buu decided that he was hungry once more and wanted more food (figures). He flew to the center of the city to be able to get a bird's eye view. "Mmm. There's a lot of candies here!" Without any warning Buu went into action. He turned everyone, young and old, man and woman, into round sphere candies. He then proceeded on to eating them right there on the spot. All the candies flew straight into his mouth, and with out even a second thought or a moment to chew Buu swallowed them.  
  
Cosmos stood behind. Stunned. She had see the murders and deaths of thousands, millions even. But this, this was just vulgar! Cosmos stood and began to shake. This had been a first. When she merely stood by and watched the killing of a whole city and did nothing. She could have stopped him, she knew that even now she could. An anger deep within her erupted and her serene blue eyes flashed a ominous shade of dark navy.  
Without any warning she charged towards him in full force. Sure she could have destroyed him with a single attack from her Cosmos Tier, but Cosmos wanted to do some hand to hand combat first.  
  
Buu was thrown forwards fore he didn't even see the attack coming. He swung around and with an evil menacing glare in his eyes. They fought for approximately thirty minutes. Cosmos was clearly winning and Buu could not take it any longer. He fumed from the holes in his head.  
"Buu no like mean lady! Buu still hungry! Buu want chocolate!" With that his antenna shot up and emitted a beam of light that went straight at Cosmos.  
With a flick of the wrist however, Cosmos sent the spell off into the blue yonder. Buu stood there, stunned for a minute but then quickly retaliated once more. Buu sent many magical attacks towards Cosmos and each time either she deflected them or dodged them.  
  
Cosmos began to get bored of the pink blob named Majiin Buu and decided to punish him for his crimes. Her duty was to ensure that the balance of good and evil did not tip towards evil (vice versa for Chaos, her counter part in the universe). With the countless murders of innocents Cosmos could not find a reason to let him live. However for some reason she could not do it. She could not vanquish him for all eternity. Something told her that his being, his essence, his soul had a purpose to serve yet. She could not however let him continue with his vicious crimes any longer. Cosmos decided to kill his body but not his soul. Therefore he could still be reincarnated yet there was a catch. The only way he could live once more was if he promised to be good and keep his promise. Cosmos closed her eyes and the evil Buu was no more. The pink blob was gone and Cosmos stood alone in a ghost city.  
  
(AN: Couple things I'd like to point out. The fight between Goku and Majiin Buu was after Buu killed his own master Babitti . Anyways, that is why he wasn't present there. Also for those of you who may not remember or may not have watched this certain episode/season, Goku was fighting Buu to give Trunks more time to find the dragon ball locator to wish back the people that had been killed. Goku transformed into super saiyan III, which shocks everyone. And when I mentioned about how he had to leave for fear or wasting time/energy. Well that is because, remember Goku's dead. Sorry I forgot to mention the whole halo thing. Goku's dead and technically he's not supposed to be back because he's been wished back too many times. He was given special permission so that he could return just for that one day. With his whole SSIII trick, Goku wasted a lot of energy with in turn deducts from the already short time he has on earth.  
The reason Cosmos doesn't have any sayings or funky movements to do is because, well 1) she's far more evolved than her previous states as Sailor Moon, therefore does not need to, and merely concentrates on what she needs done and 2) I personally do not like those sayings/ movements. They annoy me how it's always the same thing over and over again. 3) The ginzuishu (now call Cosmic Crystal, don't ask, someone told me that) is part of her and she is a part of it. She no longer needs to activate it.  
The Cosmic Tier is the staff which Cosmos carries, it's kind of like Sailor Pluto's but white. And she took it out of her sub-space pocket that's why it was never mentioned before.  
I know I'm not a very good author yet because if I was then I would have to add all this at the end, but I'm trying. So please bear with me. If you have any questions please just e-mail me. I'll try to answer them best I can, or I'll just make up answers -.-, ) Well g'night!! (or g'morning or g'afternoon, depends when you're reading this I suppose) 


	8. Ku

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME  
  
She [Cosmos] could not vanquish him [Buu] for all eternity. Something told her that his being, his essence, his soul had a purpose to serve yet. She could not however let him continue with his vicious crimes any longer. Cosmos decided to kill his body but not his soul. Therefore he could still be reincarnated yet there was a catch. The only way he could live once more was if he promised to be good and keep his promise. Cosmos closed her eyes and the evil Buu was no more. The pink blob was gone and Cosmos stood alone in a ghost city.  
  
(AN: I've been getting really great suggestions from people. I'm sooo sorry that I couldn't incorporate some of you're ideas. You see, I had already written the last chapter when Cosmos already killed Buu and it would be too late to use that. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't do that just to be mean. It's just that they came a little too late. Please don't be mad or stop reading. -.-, Also I was originally going to make this a fanfic where Goku stays with Chichi but a lot of the readers have been requesting for me to make it a Goku/Cosmos fanfic. So I'm taking a poll, please e-mail me your ideas or opinions by Wednesday, October 15th, 2003, that's about a week since this chapter is posted. I'll try not to make any of the characters make major decisions just yet. Please e-mail me A.S.A.P. though. Arigato ^.^)  
  
NOW  
  
Cosmos felt slightly guilty for trapping a soul in the Cauldron of Rebirth. She herself had been there on several occasions and knew it was not a pleasant place to be. The constant screeching and never ending wails coming from every which direction and not being able to do anything at all. It is a fate she would never wish upon anybody. But she knew that the only way to reform this Buu creature was to show him the pain which he caused other people. She just hoped that he realizes his mistakes and changes, soon.  
Cosmos was about the return to her dimension, to her palace, but Sailor Pluto's message kept nagging at her. She know that deep down inside she had always known that something was missing. Until now she had ignored it but it would not remain passive any longer. It demanded attention and Cosmos gave in. Not knowing where to start, she decided spread her pure white wings once more to wander the planet a bit longer, hoping to jog her memories.  
With no memories or significant clues coming to her mind, Cosmos decided that it wasn't working. The golden warrior still puzzled her. His soul was pure, very pure. It had intrigued her how such a fighter existed. Cosmos could tell that he had seem many battles and deaths, but his very being remained pure, his heart was so innocent. Cosmos had wanted to go on searching for this mysterious man whom possessed her heart, but seeing that she was going no where fast, she decided to take a break. Cosmos went in search of the mysterious golden warrior.  
  
"Whoa! Guys! Did you just feel that? Rather do you not feel that?" Krillion asked the group just at the boys were going to attempt yet another fusion.  
"Huh?" Several heads turned in his direction.  
"Maybe it's just me, but I can't seem to sense Buu any where."  
"Hey you're right!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
"But how can that be?" Bulma said as she jumped up.  
"I don't know. Do you think that maybe he's learned a way to conceal his Ki like us?" Krillion said.  
"I don't think that's possible. Buu does not even know about sensing another's Ki. He wouldn't decided to or learn all of the sudden. This is quite peculiar," Dende said as he walked into the room.  
"Goku, you were just fighting with him right?" Bulma asked and receiving merely a nod from the fighter. "Well, maybe Goku killed him! Maybe he's in the afterworld now!"  
"No, Goku, even in his SSIII form, could not kill Buu in such a short time," Piccolo grunted.  
"Well then, Mr. Smarty Pants, just what DID happen to Buu?" Bulma asked as she was clearly getting ticked off by Piccolo's stoic voice.  
"He's dead." A feathery voice bluntly said behind them. All the Z fighters quickly turned their heads to face see the angelic goddess before them.  
  
'So these are the mighty protectors of this planet? They do not seem that strong. I wonder where than golden warrior is. I can sense him here but I can't see him. Where is he?' Cosmos wondered, ignoring the strange looks of curiosity she got from everyone.  
  
'Wow, she does look like an angel," Both Bulma and Chichi thought.  
'She's back! Was she the one to kill Buu?' was the thought that went through the minds of all of the Z fighters.  
One Z fighter however was thinking something else. 'She's beautiful. . ."  
  
"Your Highness, we are honored to have you in our presence. But we are all wondering as to your comment. Is Buu really dead?" Dende had the courage of asking.  
Cosmos looked at the young guardian of this planet. 'hmm. . . He looks so young, and burdened with such a great responsibility. Like I was.' Cosmos gently smiled at the young namiek.  
Everyone was taken aback. The soft smile graced her face perfectly, as if the face was created to smile and only that.  
Cosmos gently answered the young guardian, "Yes and no."  
Her answer puzzled everyone who heard her. "I apologize but what does your answer mean?"  
Sighing Cosmos went on to explain herself. "The creature you call Majin Buu is gone, dead for the time being. However in the future he will come back. I have made it so."  
"WHAT?! Look here lady. I don't care who you are, but you don't seem to know just how evil Buu was! He's been evil since the day he was created! There is virtually no way of killing him! Are you crazy!" Bulma blurted out before anyone could stop her. The rest of the people on the lookout backed away from Cosmos in fear of what she might do. For an instant Cosmos looked as if she were about to destroy the entire planet. However a look of mirth appeared on her face.  
'This strange blue haired woman is very much like you Pyro. Hmm. . . It has been a long time since someone has talked to me like that. I've missed it.' Cosmos merely went on grinning.  
Flabbergasted, the Z fighters did not know what to do. If what she said was true, then she could weiled the power to destroy them all without a second thought. Everyone began to wonder if she truly was on their side. If she truly was good.  
Well, everyone that is, except for a certain fighter who somehow knew that she was good. How, he did not know. Something in his heart told him so.  
  
Seeing the expressions upon the group's face Cosmos knew that she must reply. Being alone for eons did not exactly help her 'people skills.' The bubbly blonde who would never shut up when she was younger had lost her 'spunk'. Looking around she took a deep breath and began to explain herself.  
  
"I apologize for the misunderstanding, but Buu was not evil by will. He, he was created to be evil. He did not know any other way of being. Buu is, well was in actuality merely a child."  
"Buu? A child? Since when do children go around killing innocent people and eating them?" Bulma sarcastically questioned. (Quick AN: Sorry for the interruption but I don't mean to make Bulma sound mean, but I'm trying to keep everyone in character and no one else seemed "fit" to be saying all of this or questioning Cosmos like her.)  
"I understand that and that is why I killed Buu for now. His soul is trapped until he changes. Until he decides out of his own free will to be good. Majin Buu will eventually learn and once he does he will be back. But do not fear he cannot return unless he does become good. He will be a great asset to you and the side of good in the future." With that all of the Z fighters were left speechless. All wondering if she truly had the power to control when and if a being was reincarnated. Bulma blushed a deep scarlet for her outburst.  
  
After an awkward silence Cosmos decided to question the group about the man she was looking for. "Where is the fighter with whom Majin Buu had been battling earlier? The one with golden hair. It is he I have come in search of."  
"That's my dad! He's the strongest man ever!" Goten exclaimed. For the first time in his short life he had a father. A strong father. Very strong. He had waited so long to be able to brag like his best friend Trunks about his father. Goten gleamed with pride.  
"And just where is your father right now?" Cosmos asked as she knelt down to be eye level with the young saiyan.  
"I'm right here" Goku said as he stepped out from the small crowd of Z fighters.  
Cosmos looked at him, sizing him up in a way. She did not know how, but this man was able to change his hair color in a matter of minutes and grow it out in a matter of seconds. 'He truly is a remarkable man. Why had I not come to this planet before?' Cosmos questioned. She noticed the halo floating four inches above the man head and gasped. 'He's dead! But how? No one is able to come back from the dead without being revived or reincarnated.' Beads of sweat trickled his face and he was clearly out of breath and began wheezing. Several minutes passed as Cosmos pondered the apparent dead man standing before her. The others did not know what to say, for they had fear in their eyes, minds, and hearts of this powerful being before them. Goku however knew that his time on earth was running out and that he must say his good-byes now. Whether or not the great Cosmos was here. Stepping away from Cosmos's intense stare Goku walked over to his wife.  
"Honey, I will be leaving soon. Because of my transformation to SSIII, I used up to much of my energy. My time here is being shortened," Goku wheezed.  
"What! No that can't be. I lost you before and I'm not going to lose you again. Please don't leave me. Goku" Chichi pleaded. But everyone's attention was turned to Cosmos, fore when Chichi spoke Goku's name Cosmos gasped. 'That name, it was in my dream. The old man told me to go play with Goku. Could this man possibly know who possesses my heart?'  
"G. . . Go. . . ku?" Cosmos cautiously stuttered. 


	9. Memories

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"What! No that can't be. I lost you before and I'm not going to lose you again. Please don't leave me. Goku" Chichi pleaded. But everyone's attention was turned to Cosmos, fore when Chichi spoke Goku's name Cosmos gasped. 'That name, it was in my dream. The old man told me to go play with Goku. Could this man possibly know who possesses my heart?'  
"G. . . Go. . . ku?" Cosmos cautiously stuttered.  
  
NOW  
  
Everyone's head turned back and forth between the two. Not knowing what to think. Why was this great being stuttering all of the sudden? Was it because of Goku's name? No one knew what to think and merely stood by and kept watching, like a soap opera.  
Goku looked over at the winged goddess while holding his wife in his arms. Chichi also didn't know what to think. Sure Goku was becoming famous all over their world with the defeat of frieza, the androids, cell, and countless others but was it possible that a legendary Queen such as Cosmos had even heard of him?  
Goku blinked once and strange feeling of dejavu came over him. The way Cosmos said his name seemed to make him recall a memory from long ago.  
  
(AN: if you didn't quite catch what happened: Cosmos said his name real slow so the last part "ku", in a way stood alone. And Ku was Chibi- Usa's nickname for him)  
  
Dream/Memory  
  
Goku looked around and saw that he was no longer at the lookout, rather in a forest. A very familiar forest which he had not visited in a long time, too long. It was the forest in which he had grown up with his grandfather. An infant's wailing resonated throughout the forest. But before he could process anything he also heard voices coming his way. Before he could hide he speakers had reached where he was standing. He gasped to see who it was. At first he thought that it may be Goten but once he saw the old man he knew it was it. 'What's going on here?'  
  
"Grandpa, do you hear something? It sounds like a wild animal!" A small boy of three asked.  
"No Goku, it sounds more like a baby," Gohan said as he looked down at his young grandson.  
"A baby? Why would a baby be doing out here?"  
"I'm not sure, but he certainly doesn't sound too happy. Come on Goku, let's go find him and see if he's ok." Before Chibi Goku could answer he saw his grandpa rushing in the direction of the wailing.  
  
Goku also followed, not wanting to get left behind. It was apparent that his past self and his grandfather could not see him. He was a ghost from the future merely looking back. Goku stopped and followed his younger self towards what appeared to be a bassinette. He peered in over the shoulder of Chibi Goku and gasped as he saw a red faced infant crying. A curious looking crescent moon was upon her forehead and a bright glow washed over him. He covered his eyes due to the sheer brilliance of the light.  
  
When Goku opened his eyes he saw his younger self hugging a sobbing blonde haired girl telling her that he would always protect her. He looked around and saw a recently covered mound. Goku immediately knew what it was. It was his grandfather's grave. 'So, it must be the day he died,' Goku thought softly to himself. He felt a warm tear trickle down his face.  
  
Chibi Goku let go of the girl and Goku was able to get a good look at her. It was the infant whom he had seen Gohan and himself pick up. The same crescent moon was upon her temple, but something he had not noticed before was her eyes. They were as bright as a summer's sky and as clear as a crystal. The tears what no flooded her face did not seem to match her face. Her little face seemed as if it were going to break. The little girl was so fragile.  
"Usagi, don't worry we'll get through this, just you and me." Chibi Goku said as he wrapped his tail around the little girl.  
The scene began to fade and Goku's memory began to revive itself. "Usa. . . " Goku whispered. 'That name. It rolls right off of my tongue. It's just so natural.'  
The new scenery was of a beautiful day but the two children were still mourning their recently deceased grandfather. Out of nowhere a tall woman with dark forest green hair stepped out of the shadows. In her right hand, she held a staff. Goku couldn't understand what was happening. For some reason he could not hear the conversation. But soon enough the truth began to dawn on him. This mysterious woman was here to take the little girl away. At first the little girl, Usa hide and refused to go. However after a comment from the stoic lady Usa became willing to go. Goku watched as the little child gave his passed self a kiss on the cheek. He raised his hand to the cheek upon which the little blonde had placed the kiss on all those many years ago. It was then Goku realized he was crying. He had tears streaming down his face.  
(AN: Gomen, I know everyone cries too much in this story, and it's really corny/ redundant, but oh well)  
  
For the first time Goku heard Usa talk. "Don't worry Ku, I'll be back, I promise." And with that all the memories and images ceased coming. Goku was left in the darkness of his mind to contemplate the all the scenes he had just witnessed. It was all so overwhelming. After all these years, Goku finally began to grow up.  
  
The moment Usa left, his mind reverted to a permanent child-like state. His carefree nature was not because Goku was naïve or childish rather because he didn't want to grow up, subconsciously his mind stopped growing. Goku didn't want to grow up without his Usa. Eventually he forgot and the pain subsided. Nevertheless, Goku could not grow up. Even after all the violence and bloodshed he witnessed, his mind refused to grow up.  
Now however, that his memories were back, he knew that he had waited long enough. His childhood friend was not coming back. She had left him like his grandfather did. Feeling betrayed by the one person whom he loved more than anything.  
The pain returned. His heart broke. 'Where are you Usa? Why did you leave me?' 


	10. Departure

I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon or Dragonball. They belong to their rightful owners who had the brilliant idea of creating them. I am merely using their characters and storyline to make a fanfic for you all to read. Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME  
  
The pain returned. His [Goku's] heart broke. 'Where are you Usa? Why did you leave me?'  
  
NOW  
  
The others stood by as they watched Goku, the strongest fighter they knew fall. Not into the arms of his wife, but into the winged goddess. Chichi did not know what to say. She could not get mad nor jealous, for she knew that his time on earth was growing short. Chichi ran up to her husband, who was in the arms of another woman. She touched his cheek and kissed him goodbye. She knew he would not wake up and that she would see him once more on the other side where they could spend all of eternity together. The rest had tears in their eyes. Once more they were losing the carefree friend whom all have come to love dearly.  
  
Piccolo stood alone, away from the group. He alone heard the name slip from Goku's lips. Being a namiek, Piccolo's super hearing allowed him to hear. Dende had been to worried and preoccupied to hear. Only one question was left in his mind, 'Who is Usa?'  
  
Uranai-no-Baba soon came to lead Goku back to the other world. As she drew nearer on her glass globe she could see that something was not right. No matter how much energy Goku used he should not be in the state which he was in. She would have come before he could use that much energy to lead him back. 'What in Chikyuu happened here?' It was then that she noticed who's arms he was in. At first she was shocked to see him in the arms of another woman, other than Chichi, but once she saw who it was she nearly fell off her crystal ball. "COSMOS!"  
  
Everyone's attention, but Cosmos's was turned upwards. The man fainted right into her arms from what appeared to be memory over load. The same thing happened to her when she first learned that she was the reincarnation of the Moon Princess Serenity, all those many eons ago. 'He seemed to have reacted from what I called him. Does he remember me? Was he around when I was here? I hardly even remember myself.' Cosmos merely continued to study the man in her arms. He was wearing an orange gi and his jet-black hair went every which way defying the very laws of gravity. 'He looks so familiar.'  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the old witch screamed. Immediately realizing her mistake, Uranai-no-Baba quickly apologized to the great queen. "My mistake your majesty. I should have known better than to scream like that." She said as she bowed her head.  
  
The group stood stunned, even Master Roshi, her own brother, no one had ever seen Uranai be polite to anyone, much less a stranger. Even more so, no one had expected Uranai to know of Cosmos, fore none of them did.  
  
Tearing her gaze away from the fallen soldier, Cosmos looked up at the old woman. Cocking her head slightly to the right, Cosmos considered what she had just been asked. Cosmos decided that now was not quite the time to answer the old witch's question. Merely turning away from Uranai, Cosmos looked back down at Goku.  
"Are you here to take him already?" She understood that this man's place was no longer on this plain with his family and friends. He was to go on to the afterworld alone, like she was meant to stay while the others go on. 'Hmm, how ironic. What I want is just what he is forced to do.'  
  
Uranai did not know what to say. No one had ever ignored her, well when they had she usually sent them to the next world. 'But what am I getting mad about? I should be honored. The Queen of Light has come to this planet. But why? I suppose I shall have to wait for my answer. She is obviously not in the mood to answer.'  
Clearing her throat, Uranai answered the Queen's question. "Yes, this man's time here on Chikyuu is over. He had been permitted one day and one day only. He was foolish enough to waste all of his energy on one battle. So, his time was shortened. I am here to usher him back."  
  
Cosmos continued to gaze at this man. 'Shall I revive him? He obviously wants to come back.' She contemplated in her mind as the others around them grew restless. Uranai did not know what to do. She could not take him from the Queen's arms so abruptly.  
"Ma'am? He needs to go back," Uranai timidly added.  
  
Chichi looked at her husband and at the angel whom held him. 'Please, I don't want to go through the pain again. I'd rather he never came back if he's only going to have to leave me again. Why? Why kami, must I suffer so?' Chichi thought in angst.  
Chichi turned and walked into the building behind them. She could not watch her husband leave her once more. She knew it was not his fault but could not help but blame him. He had to have such a pure heart that he could never simply not fight. 'Goodbye Goku, again.' Chichi wiped away a single tear and hugged herself.  
  
No one knew what to do. Some wanted to stay and watch the mystery before them, while others wanted to run inside and console their friend. In the end only Bulma and Goten decided to go in. However Trunks was reluctantly dragged in by his mother. She didn't know what else might happen and felt that Trunks should be with her.  
  
Cosmos decided not to revive him but rather to let him go with his escort to the land of kais. 'I need to get to know him without the hassle of a crowd around. Hmm, I guess I've gotten so used to my solitude that too many people and too much noise is overwhelming.' She did however give him just enough energy so he could make the journey safely. With her mind, Cosmos levitated Goku to be level with the floating Uranai. Before everyone's eyes Goku disappeared.  
  
(IMPORTANT AN!!! PLEASE READ:  
Whoa-hoe, I've been getting so many reviews and suggestions. Thank you very much for them all, each one is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to use as many ideas as I can. However there have been many opposing views. If I end up not using your idea I'm sorry. Please feel free to write a fanfic of your own if need be. Oh, and also this may be the last chapter I post for a while. You see I'll be pretty busy with school for about a week, big project. Also I need some time to sort out all the new advice I've been getting. They're all great and I'll try my best. Oh and before I forget, the vote so far is:  
  
Goku / Cosmos, Serenity, Usagi, Queen of Light : 5  
Goku / Chichi: 0   
  
Keep voting; remember until Wed. Oct. 15, 2003! Now please try to be patient. I'll try to be back as soon as I can.)  
  
GO CUBBIES! 


End file.
